


Tiger Lillies

by kaylee_wolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, ashdfjgkcjgfhdgsdf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylee_wolf/pseuds/kaylee_wolf
Summary: Clementine gathered a head injury and refuses to stop working. Louis is assigned the task to stop her from hurting herself.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead), AJ | Alvin Jr. & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 7





	Tiger Lillies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to atomicrobin3! They don't have an AO3, but here's their Tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/atomicrobin3

Ruby had given him the job of getting Clementine to rest. Not an easy one, of course. Even after she lost her leg, she insisted on doing _something_ instead of resting. So he set out on an adventure to find something to convince her to take a moment to sit. After all, the good doctor ordered it.

At first, it was mostly halfhearted, but then he saw a patch of wildflowers. Despite the dying summer, the colors were still vibrant as ever. He thought of Clementine as soon as he saw them, which he knew was cheesy as hell, but it was true. The grin almost split his face in two. He plucked a small bouquet and started happily toward the school. His darling was always a fan of flowers, considering how many she and AJ kept in their room.

Once back inside the gates, he saw her working (which she was _not_ supposed to be doing) and happily crept up behind her. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"We have things to be done, Lou."

He smiled as he presented the flowers, "And _you_ have a concussion. Please?"

"Winter is going to be here sooner than-"

Louis had to cut her off. She sounded _ridiculous_. "Darling, you're starting to sound like Aasim the Party Pooper."

"You _want_ to be cold?" she asked with a grin, accepting the flowers. "Fine, a break. Only for an hour."

He bowed, "As you wish, your majesty."

\-----

Of course, he convinced her to stay for far longer than an hour. Ruby coming in and chastising Clem was also a determining factor. However, they enjoyed their time simply relaxing. Which, with winter coming along, was hard to come by. Boarding up window, insulating the barn, weeding the greenhouse, getting the rabbits set up inside, and... everything else. Plus, if it snowed they had to figure a way to clear it and keep it from icing over.

But Louis just wanted Clem to keep her mind off that. And, as an act of good faith, he offered to take over her duties. Okay, not the best idea, but it would get her to rest. Plus, she would be able to start working again sooner if she did. A positive for everyone.

She kept her promise of resting and he did all the work necessary. In his free time, he kept her busy. Talking about all sorts of stupid, dorky things that she loved talking about, showing her AJ's drawings, telling her all about the rabbits (Jessica and Roger), and singing her a song before he had to go again. However, she stopped him before he could leave her bedside.

"Stay tonight?"

Louis couldn't say no to that. "Of course, darling. But I'm going to get you some water first. You need to drink."

"Okay," she said lazily, watching with a smile as he walked out the door. She _loved_ the fact she knew he would come back. And him. It was comforting and exactly what she needed.

Clementine ended up dozing off, but she woke up as soon as Louis opened the door. Maybe she was biased, but he was the most caring, thoughtful (and beautiful) person she had met in a long time.

"Here, darling."

She sipped from the glass. Her eyes met his and her heart fluttered as if she saw him for the first time again. "I love you, Louis." The words came smoothly, sweet as honey.

"I love you, too, darling."

He kissed her forehead as she settled back into bed, listening to his voice as he sang her one final song.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to atomicrobin3! Here's their Tumblr one last time.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/atomicrobin3


End file.
